When Demons and Angels Collide!
by Jacob Rhys Lewis
Summary: The Great Demon King Dragneel is scouring the kingdom for a worthy princess bringing destruction and chaos along the way. He has set his sights for Magnolia Castle next where the beautiful princess Lucy Heartfelia resides. Will he obtain his princess? Rated T for future stuff. Sorry had to repost this b/c of some fanfic errors.


The world was at risk of being obliterated by the Great Demon King Dragneel. That is until he captures a beautiful blonde busty princess. Can she change his dark heart? Or will she be yet another victim? Third option, she could become evil too I suppose. Lol. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

When Demons and Angels Collide!

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE OUR PRINCESS YOU FIEND!" Jet the Bold, a knight of the realm, yelled.

"YEAH WHAT HE SAID!" Droy the Large, another knight, tagged on.

"HAHAHAHAHA! REDFOX, TAKE CARE OF THESE FOOLS AND SNATCH THE PRINCESS!"

"Right," said a malevolent voice from behind the brave knights. Jet's and Droy's eyes went wide as they felt a wicked energy closing in behind them. Before they could turn around, they had already been knocked out. Redfox had smashed their heads together with ease. He left them lying there as he climbed the castle steps. He kicked the door down to find a frightened, shivering princess sitting on a chair facing the window. "There you are. We've been looking all over for you. The Great Demon King Dragneel would like an audience with m'lady," he said mockingly and then laughed, "Gee hee."

The princess stood, still shaking, and looked over her shoulder to face him. For a moment, Redfox's face softened as he took in the fair princess' beauty. Brilliant blue hair complimented with intoxicating hazel eyes. Her shoulders bare, soft, and pale, her body petite. She was the loveliest princess Redfox had ever encountered.

"AH! Good job Redfox, you've found her!" said the voice of the evil, pink-haired ruler. "Hmmm…let's have a look at you?" He surveyed her body hungrily, poking and prodding everywhere, sniffing in her scent. She just stood there looking down at the ground, red with embarrassment. Redfox was having a hard time controlling an unknown rage. Why was he so angry? He had seen Dragneel do this many times before and never felt this way. "Well, I will admit you are something," Dragneel finally said after thoroughly examining her, "but at best you could be one of my concubines, you're not exactly queen material…ah well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be just as satisfied being one of my whores!" Dragneel let out an evil laugh.

Redfox couldn't hold it in any longer. "NO!" The princess looked up shocked. Dragneel stopped laughing and slowly turned his head to face Redfox.

"What was that?" he said dangerously.

Redfox suddenly realized what he had said and reeled in his anger. "What I meant sire, is that…if you don't want her, maybe I could take her off your hands?"

Dragneel stood there for a moment thinking on the matter, still glaring at Redfox. Then he burst out laughing. "Hahaha, so you have become enchanted by this wench, have you Redfox?"

"NOT AT ALL! I just thought I might have my way with her if you weren't inclined to take her hand. I've never had a princess before and it has been a while since I've had some new meat." Redfox said with a smirk.

"HAHAHAHA, I will admit, nothing beats a woman of royalty when it comes to the bedroom. They'll do anything you ask if you threaten to kill their people. Very well, I'll let you have this one. I'm feeling rather generous today. OI! Marvell! Are all the prisoners stowed in the prison caravans?"

A small girl with dark blue hair put into long pigtails ran into the room where she quickly tripped and fell the floor with a screech. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she rose up and faced the Demon King. "Y-y-yes your highness! They won't be going anywhere."

Ignoring her slip up, Dragneel replied, "Good, then let's get moving. I want to be outside the next princess' castle before nightfall. I'll leave this one to you Redfox. Do what you will with her."

"Right." This whole time the princess was looking upon Redfox with a curious gaze. "Come on!" he said gruffly and she complied.

The Great Demon King Dragneel walked alongside Marvell to his great caravan. There were carriages full of food, a train which creates its own tracks to carry his minions and those he captures. He even had a giant airship where his generals traveled. But Dragneel himself was incapable of using any of his fancy transportation. For that was his one weakness, the moment he entered a moving vehicle, he would become a motion sick weakling. He didn't mind though because he had something much grander. "OI HAPPY! IT'S TIME TO MOVE OUT!" he yelled. In the distance, everyone could hear the great flapping of wings and unnerving roar. Out of nowhere, the blue scaled dragon appeared before him. "Find anything good?"

"AYE! I found a giant sea-serpent in that lake over there. It started talking to me, saying its name was Nessie or something like that, when I tore its head off!" Happy said, well, happily.

"That's my boy! Was he tasty? Did you leave some for me?" Dragneel asked hopefully.

"Nope, why would I share such a delicious meal?" Happy said with a smile.

The minions closest to the two gasped, sweat dripping down their face, fearing the Great Demon King might take this news very badly. They looked at his face covered in shadow and felt a dark aura. Preparing for the worst, they all dove for cover. "You didn't save any for me…," Dragneel said in a low voice. 'Here it comes,' the minions thought, 'the rage of the dragon!' The evil man lifted his head and…smiled at the selfish dragon. "HAHAHAHA! I knew I raised you right! NO sharing is NOT caring as I've always said. Now let's ride! My new princess waits!"

"AYE SIR!" Dragneel mounted his whiskered beast and had him fly into the sky.

At this point, Marvell, Redfox, and the princess, Levy McGarden, all boarded the mighty airship, Acnologia. The destructive ruler rode Happy up to front of the ship where he could see his crew inside through a giant window. Dragneel pressed two fingers from his right hand to a mark on his throat and two fingers from his left hand to his temple. This allowed him to communicate telepathically to his minions. "Marvell, can you hear me?"

"YES DEMON KING SIR!"

"Good, now tell me where my next target…I mean princess lives."

"Right away sire…let's see here…the next closest one is the princess of Magnolia my liege. Her name is Heartfelia. Lucy Heartfelia!"

Dragneel felt a fire in his belly, "Heartfelia?"

"Eh, have you met her before King Dragneel?" Marvell asked.

Dragneel thought for a second. He wasn't sure why, but the name sounded familiar and…warm. "NO! I don't know who she is, but I will soon enough! Set coordinates for Magnolia! I think I'll go on ahead this time and stalk my prey myself," he said with a devilish smile. "LET'S MOVE OUT!" And with that, Happy charged to the east at top speed. 'Lucy Heartfelia, huh?' Dragneel could tell that she was going to be different, possibly even…special.

Meanwhile, in Castle Magnolia…

"PRINCESS, WE MUST EVACUATE YOU AT ONCE! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE! EVEN PRINCESS LEVY HAS BEEN CAPTURED NOW AND MY REPORTS ARE SAYING HE IS HEADING HERE NEXT!" the worried advisor warned.

"Calm down Cana. As long as my guard and I are alive, Princess Lucy is safe," Captain of the Guard, Gray Fullbuster promised.

"YES! PRECISELY! AS LONG AS YOU'RE ALIVE! BUT DRAGNEEL AND HIS GOONS WILL BE PICKING YOU OUT OF THEIR TEETH BY THE TIME THEY'RE DONE WITH YOU! Your grace, I beg of you, please escape somewhere safe and far away from here," Cana pleaded with the princess.

Lucy could see the fear and concern in her eyes. The princess wished she could say "Yes," but she could not allow this cycle of destruction continue any longer. "NO! I'm sorry Cana, but I must stay and we must fight and we must win!" Princess Lucy Heartfelia stood up proudly from her throne.

"P-p-princess…" was all Cana could manage to mumble out.

"Can I count of you Gray?"

"Of course Princess! We aren't as strong as I'd like with both Erza and Gildarts out on quests, but I promise you NO ONE, NOT EVEN THE GREAT DEMON KING HIMSELF, WILL BREACH THESE WALLS!"

"Good, thank you Gray. Now go and prepare the men for battle!"

"YES YOUR GRACE!" With that, Gray took his leave to gather the guard and prepare the castle defenses.

Lucy sat back in her throne and whispered, "Come Great Demon King, and I will show you the will of Magnolia!"

Well? What do you guys think? Good so far? Should I continue this story? All these questions and more can be answered in your reviews. So don't be shy and let me know how you feel. Thanks so much for reading my story! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
